


Это только начало

by JadeOfHisHeart



Category: Inception (2010), 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreamsharing, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeOfHisHeart/pseuds/JadeOfHisHeart
Summary: - Никогда больше не буду работать с тобой, - клянется Юньлун. - Никогда.Аянга не в настроении спорить, зато в настроении выпустить пар после пережитого стресса.- Тогда я имею право на последнее желание, - из вежливости предупреждает он.
Relationships: Ayanga/Zheng Yunlong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Это только начало

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourcryinghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcryinghost/gifts).



> Для @yourcryinghost, которая хотела Аянгу и Юньлуна в роли Имса и Артура.  
> Действие происходит в параллельной вселенной и к реальным людям и хронологии отношения не имеет.  
> Аянга и Юньлун любят друг друга по умолчанию.

Аянга находит его в Мумбаи. Полуденное солнце палит так нещадно, что даже ему, выросшему в степях Монголии, тяжело находиться на нем дольше нескольких минут, а как себя чувствует Юньлун с его тонкой белой кожей, и представить страшно. Наверняка, купается в солнцезащитном креме, чтобы не портить свою аристократическую бледность, и ходит со страшно недовольным видом, как будто это солнце нанесло ему личное оскорбление.

Рынок шумит вокруг разноцветным морем, бьет в нос запахами специй и немытых тел, оглушает криками торговцев и клаксонами машин, пытающихся продраться через плотную толпу. Аянга проходит его насквозь, ловко уворачиваясь от мальчишек-карманников, движется к комплексу зданий, больше похожих на какой-то колониальный форт. Юньлун должен быть там, а если нет… Что ж, вечно он все равно скрываться не сможет.

Но сегодня удача на стороне Аянги: он замечает Юньлуна, как только заходит внутрь - тот стоит на балконе третьего этажа, качает в руке бокал с каким-то напитком, небрежно опираясь о перила.

\- Попался, - бормочет Аянга себе под нос, почти бегом направляясь к лестнице, чтобы не упустить добычу. - Наконец-то.

Не упускает. Юньлун не замечает его - разглядывает бутылки за спиной бармена, делает новый заказ. Его белая рубашка чуть ли не светится в полумраке бара, такие же белые брюки облегают длинные ноги, и Аянга качает головой. Ну кто так одевается в такую жару? Надел бы майку и шорты, дал бы полюбоваться на свое стройное тело, так нет же; скорее проклятое солнце погаснет, чем Юньлун выйдет в люди в таком неподобающем его утонченной персоне виде.

\- Привет, любовь моя, - окликает его Аянга, и плечи под белой тканью мгновенно напрягаются.

\- Ты, - цедит Юньлун, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, на котором, вот сюрприз, именно такое недовольное выражение, как Аянга и предполагал. Хоть что-то в мире не меняется. - Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

\- Тебя ищу, - честно признается Аянга и поднимает вверх руки, словно сдаваясь. - Поговорим?

\- О чем нам говорить? - во взгляде Юньлуна столько холода, что даже смешно становится - как этот ледяной принц еще не растаял на такой жаре?

\- Хочу предложить тебе работу.

\- А я хочу никогда тебя больше не видеть, - огрызается Юньлун, и Аянга театрально хватается за сердце.

\- Но как же так, любовь моя… - причитает он, и бармен за спиной Юньлуна издает смешок. - Я столько искал тебя, а ты мне даже минуты не уделишь?

Юньлун злится, Аянга прекрасно видит это: как его пальцы сжимаются за запотевшем стакане, как черты лица - такого красивого, Аянга в жизни не видел красивее - застывают надменной маской. Они привлекают к себе внимание, и Юньлуна, воспитанного, тихого и сдержанного, это бесит.

\- Одна минута, - выплевывает он.

Это победа, решает Аянга.

\- Нет, - отрезает Юньлун.

\- Но…

\- Я сказал нет, - в голосе Юньлуна столько решимости, что ею можно стены пробивать. - Ты забыл, чем все закончилось в последний раз?

О, Аянга прекрасно помнит. Помнит, как все пошло не по плану, как проекции окружили их, готовясь уничтожить. Но это же была не вина Аянги! И что ему оставалось делать? Только импровизировать, потому что Юньлун со своей скудной фантазией был на это не способен.

\- Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось, детка, - ухмыляется Аянга, с удовольствием наблюдая, как щеки Юньлуна розовеют. Значит, палящее солнце вызвать такую реакцию не способно, а вот воспоминания о поцелуе с Аянгой - вполне. - Ты поэтому так старательно бегаешь от меня?

\- Нет! - к решимости примешивается возмущение. - Я не…

Юньлун обрывает сам себя и хмурится. По его шее ползет капля пота, и Аянга внимательно следит, как она исчезает под воротником рубашки в районе правой ключицы.

\- Я не хочу с тобой работать, потому что ты безответственный и непредсказуемый, - наконец собирается Юньлун с мыслями. - И я не бегаю от тебя, много чести. И мне не понравилось.

На последнем предложении его голос становится тише, и Аянга вздыхает. Ну что ему делать с этим упрямцем? 

\- О, мой Далун, - с ласковым укором тянет он. - Ты совсем не умеешь врать.

Конечно, в итоге Юньлун соглашается поработать с ним - в последний раз, хотя сколько там уже у них было этих последних разов? - но выставляет столько условий, что Аянге приходится их записать, чтобы не забыть. Главным оказывается присутствие в команде его людей. Аянга совсем не против передать контроль в чужие руки, если это поможет ему добиться желаемого.

\- У тебя есть одежда нормального цвета? - недовольно спрашивает Юньлун, косясь на его оранжевую толстовку. 

Аянга в свою очередь косится на сапоги их химика Линфэя - из ядовито-зеленой кожи и с каблуками такой высоты, что совершенно непонятно, как он еще не переломал в них ноги, расхаживая по брусчатке Парижа.

\- Тебя волнует именно это, серьезно? - бормочет Аянга, но Юньлун уже не слушает, отвернувшись к Литун, их архитектору, чтобы обсудить с ней детали пробного сна.

Аянга не считает, что все эти репетиции им необходимы - он всегда проваливался в сны Юньлуна легко, как когда-то так же легко провалился в чувства к нему - но сейчас у руля был не он, и раз уж это было одним из условий, Аянга послушно подчинялся.

\- Тридцать секунд, - просит Юньлун Линфэя, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле, и тот без лишних вопросов вводит в PASIV нужное количество сомнацина.

Литун не особо заморачивается с архитектурой сна: они оказываются все в том же Париже, только людей на улицах, кроме них самих, нет. Пока остальные осматриваются, Аянга пробует поменять внешность на свой излюбленный вариант - смешливую блондинку Энджел в коротком платьице и леггинсах с раскраской под зебру. 

\- Месье Чжэн, - манерно тянет он с карикатурным французским акцентом и подхватывает вздрогнувшего Юньлуна под локоть. - Не составите девушке компанию?

Юньлун недовольно хмурится, пробует вырвать руку из пальцев с ярко-красным маникюром, но сила Аянги остается при нем и он легко удерживает координатора на месте.

\- Прекрати, - требует он. - Зачем ты это делаешь?

\- А разве тебе не нравится? - улыбается Аянга и мягко проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке Юньлуна. - Я думала, в прошлый раз мы нашли… общий язык.

Фраза звучит двусмысленно - Аянга прилагает все усилия, чтобы она звучала именно так - и Юньлун снова вспыхивает

\- Не помню ничего подобного, - холодно отвечает он.

Зато Аянга помнит. Помнит их поцелуй, от которого саднило губы и хотелось еще, помнит шальные глаза Юньлуна, когда тот разжал хватку на тонкой талии Энджел. Сколько бы Юньлун не отнекивался, Аянга знает: ему понравилось не меньше, чем самому Аянге.

\- Может, вас оставить наедине? - со смехом интересуется Литун, и Юньлун все-таки вырывается из рук Аянги.

Они бродят по улицам пару минут, пока где-то в небесах не начинает раздаваться песня, знаменующая скорый выброс в реальность: “Живи в моём доме, я буду твоим убежищем, просто расплатись со мной тысячей поцелуев, будь моим возлюбленным и я укрою тебя.”

Интересный выбор, думает Аянга, так и не перевоплотившийся обратно в самого себя.

\- Еще пять минут, - Юньлун смотрит на часы, и Аянга решает, что нужно пользоваться моментом.

\- Потанцуем? - предлагает он, протягивая Юньлуну руку.

Юньлун мрачно смотрит на него, ни в какую не желая поддаваться его чарам. 

\- Я не танцую, - словно нехотя отвечает он, и Аянга уже готов радостно вскрикнуть что-то вроде “Ага! Значит, ты все-таки не идеален!”, но это будет ложью - для него Юньлун идеален во всем, начиная с ботинок, в начищенных до блеска носках которых можно увидеть собственное отражение, и заканчивая его почти болезненной педантичностью в отношении работы.

\- Зато я танцую, - неожиданно заявляет Литун, оттесняя Юньлуна в сторону, и тому остается лишь неловко топтаться в стороне, пока две девушки кружатся под веселую мелодию прямо посреди Риволи.

Задание у них простое - узнать детали слияния двух медиа-компаний, удостовериться, что одна сторона не готовит неприятных сюрпризов для другой. Раз плюнуть, по мнению Аянги, но Юньлун, наученный горьким опытом их прошлого совместного дела, копает носом землю с таким усердием, как будто собирается шантажировать найденным компроматом всех сотрудников этих компаний, включая уборщиков.

\- Расслабься, дорогой, - советует Аянга, с комфортом развалившись на кровати в номере Юньлуна. - Если мы не узнаем, сколько внуков у секретарши нашего объекта, ничего страшного не случится.

\- Ты думаешь? - шипит Юньлун, отрываясь от ноутбука. - Как не случилось тогда в Канаде?

Его глаза, и без того вечно на мокром месте, покраснели от недосыпа, веки припухли, а губы, обычно гладкие и ухоженные, покрылись сухой корочкой. Аянга разглядывает его со смутным желанием обнять и начать укачивать, как ребенка, пока тот не заснет у него на руках, но за такое он запросто может огрести по голове.

\- Если ты не ляжешь прямо сейчас, - решает он начать с вербальных угроз, - я затащу тебя в постель силой. И не для того, чтобы трахнуть.

Юньлун морщится от грубого слова, но не двигается с места, упорно уставившись на экран компьютера.

\- Детка, я не шучу, - Аянга подпускает в голос угрожающих ноток, но Юньлуна и это не впечатляет.

\- Что ты вообще забыл в моем номере? - огрызается он.

\- Мне скучно, - честно признается Аянга. - Мы сидим здесь уже четыре дня и ждем, когда ты закончишь копаться в чужом грязном белье. А где Литун и Линфэй, я не знаю, поэтому оставалось только прийти к тебе.

\- Я польщен, - по тону Юньлуна ясно, что все ровно наоборот. - А теперь выметайся и дай мне сделать мою работу.

\- Любовь моя, я нанимал тебя не для того, чтобы ты себя угробил в процессе, - продолжает давить Аянга. - Не заставляй меня подниматься и приводить свои угрозы в исполнение.

Юньлун никак не реагирует, и Аянга обреченно вздыхает. Вот и зачем судьба послала ему этого упрямца? Отшлепать бы его, как дитя неразумное, но тогда никто из них точно спать сегодня не будет.

Аянга поднимается с постели, подходит к Юньлуну и подхватывает его со стула на руки одним ловким движением. Юньлун вскрикивает от неожиданности, дергается, но Аянга не даст ему упасть, не в этой жизни.

\- Что ты делаешь! - возмущается Юньлун, окончательно сбрасывая свою любимую маску ледяного принца. - Аянга! Сейчас же поставь меня!

\- Ты меня вынудил, - пыхтит Аянга, таща тяжелое тело к постели и сбрасывая его на сбитое покрывало. - Ты сколько весишь? На вид кожа да кости, а я чуть не надорвался.

\- Был бы тебе урок, - мстительно припечатывает Юньлун, пытаясь подняться, но Аянга придавливает его сверху своим телом. - Отпусти меня!

\- Нет, - Аянга укладывает голову Юньлуну на грудь и понадежнее обхватывает его руками. - Не этим я мечтал заняться с тобой в одной постели, но ты не оставил мне выбора. Спи.

Аянга ждет, что Юньлун начнет возражать, но тот молчит, лишь сопит недовольно, и то недолго. Через несколько минут его дыхание выравнивается, сердце под ухом Аянги замедляется, а тело обмякает. Юньлун спит, Аянга добился своего, и ему бы уйти, но он не может заставить себя оторваться от мерно вздымающейся груди под тонкой тканью шелковой рубашки. Она так приятно холодит щеку, что Аянга расценивает это как достаточную причину для того, чтобы остаться, и, довольный собой, закрывает глаза.

Просыпается Аянга от того, что летит с постели на пол. В первый момент он решает, что это выброс, кто-то таким невежливым способом выдернул его из сна, но потом вспоминает, где он и с кем он. Взъерошенный Юньлун в мятой одежде взирает на него сверху вниз с таким выражением лица, что впору бежать, сверкая пятками.

\- Какого хрена ты спишь с моей постели?

О, точно пора уматывать, никаких сомнений. Если пай-мальчик начинает сыпать неприличными словами, значит, кому-то в ближайшем будущем сильно не поздоровится, а кроме Аянги кандидатов в смертники поблизости не наблюдалось.

\- Обязательно было скидывать меня на пол? - жалуется Аянга, потирая ушибленный локоть. - Мог бы просто разбудить, и я бы ушел.

\- В следующий раз скину тебя сразу с балкона, - злобно обещает Юньлун, но Аянга игнорирует его тон, потому что слова намного важнее.

\- Значит, у нас все-таки будет следующий раз, - довольно заключает он, поднимаясь на ноги. - Ловлю тебя на слове.

\- Я не это имел в виду, - рычит Юньлун, но на попятный идти уже поздно, и Аянга со смехом скрывается за дверью, в последний момент уворачиваясь от летящей в него подушки.

Юньлун тянет кота за хвост еще два дня, но Аянга больше не рискует его тревожить, предпочитая проводить время с Линфэем и Литун, которые успели изучить за прошедшие дни все ночные клубы Парижа. Аянга серьезно сомневается, что в мире существуют люди, которые бы еще меньше подходили Юньлуну в друзья, чем эти двое - яркая общительная красотка и странный чувак с таким ужасным вкусом, что даже спорные стилистические решения Аянги меркли перед его безумным гардеробом - но все встает на места, стоит ему завести об этом разговор.

\- Лунлун - самый лучший, - безапелляционно заявляет Литун, и Линфэй согласно поддакивает, опрокидывая в себя стопку с синей жидкостью. Аянга понятия не имеет, что это такое, и даже не хочет узнавать. - Обидишь его, оторву тебе яйца.

Литун произносит это с милой улыбкой, но Аянга чувствует, что это не пустые слова.

\- А я законсервирую их в формальдегиде, - подает на удивление мелодичный голос Линфэй. - На память.

Аянга смеется, хотя звучит это все жутковато.

\- Зачем мне его обижать? - спрашивает он. - Я, вообще-то, полностью с вами согласен. Ну, в том, что Юньлун самый лучший.

\- Хорошо, - одобрительно кивает Литун с таким видом, как будто Аянга прошел какой-то тест. - Вот и не обижай его. А то формальдегида у нас - хоть залейся, еще и на оторванную голову хватит.

Линфэй опять согласно мычит. В его стопке уже плещется розовая жидкость, а Аянга даже не заметил, откуда она взялась.

Все-таки жуткие у Юньлуна друзья, думает он. И как его угораздило с ними связаться?

В конце концов Юньлун решает, что лучшим планом будет подослать к их цели главу юридического отдела, который наверняка знаком с деталями сделки.

\- А это не было очевидно с самого начала? - бурчит Аянга, которого Юньлун поднял в несусветную рань ради проведения инструктажа, и зарабатывает в ответ испепеляющий взгляд.

Литун и Линфэй внимательно слушают своего предводителя, расписывающего детали будущей операции чуть ли не поминутно, пока Аянга цедит кофе и старается не зевать.

\- Слушай, любовь моя, - ловит он Юньлуна за руку, прерывая того на полуслове. - К чему это все? Если что, я сымпровизирую.

\- Если что, - отбривает его Юньлун, вырывая руку из мягкой хватки, - я согласился с тобой работать, только если никаких импровизаций не будет. Или ты уже забыл наш договор?

\- Да как тут забудешь, - грустно вздыхает Аянга, - когда ты напоминаешь об этом через слово.

Они действуют по стандартной для их ремесла схеме: нейтрализуют личного водителя объекта, обряжают в его костюм Линфэя и тот ловко вкалывает снотворное, пока объект садится в машину. Аянга, Литун и Юньлун подсаживаются в машину на соседней улице.

Юньлун решает, что они справятся быстро, поэтому Линфэй раскладывает PASIV прямо у себя на коленях. В этот раз переход в сон гораздо заметнее: Литун воссоздает интерьеры отеля, в котором проходили переговоры о слиянии, и вместо шумной улицы они оказываются в полумраке пятизвездочного ресторана. Пока Аянга меняет внешность на пожилого полноватого мужчину в очках и с залысинами, Юньлун и Литун отчаливают к бару, сливаясь с проекциями.

Все проходит легко, как Аянга и предполагал. Цель с готовностью выкладывает нужную им информацию, очевидно, полностью доверяя своему собеседнику, и не нужны были для этого бессонные ночи сбора информации. Именно это Аянга и собирается сказать Юньлуну, сбрасывая чужую личину по пути к бару, как неожиданно замечает что-то неладное. Проекции следят за ним слишком пристально, поворачивают голову ему вслед, и это плохо.

\- Кажется, нам пора уходить, - бодро сообщает Аянга, стягивая своих коллег со стульев и направляя их к дверям в холл.

\- Что ты опять натворил? - шипит Юньлун, мгновенно понимая, что происходит, но стараясь удерживать на лице дружелюбное выражение, чтобы проекции не напали на них прямо здесь

\- Абсолютно ничего, - Аянга кивает с милой улыбкой швейцару и выскакивает на улицу. Здесь тоже творится что-то странное - солнце крутится на небе, как диско-шар, машины едут во все стороны одновременно, брусчатка под ногами вздымается волнами. - Все было в полном порядке, пока я не решил подойти к вам.

\- То есть, это мы виноваты? - возмущается Юньлун, пока они бегут мимо кафе и магазинов.

\- Никто ни в чем не виноват! - неожиданно откуда-то сбоку на них вылетает машина, и Аянга толкает Юньлуна и Литун вперед, чтобы те не оказались под колесами. - Проклятье!

Где-то вдалеке уже слышится спасительная мелодия и голос, обещающий укрыть их от всех проблем, а значит, продержаться нужно совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Сюда, - предлагает Юньлун, сворачивая к подземной парковке. В огромном помещении пусто, нет ни машин, ни людей, и они останавливаются, чтобы перевести дух.

\- Никогда больше не буду работать с тобой, - клянется Юньлун. - Никогда.

Аянга не в настроении спорить, зато в настроении выпустить пар после пережитого стресса.

\- Тогда я имею право на последнее желание, - из вежливости предупреждает он, но не дает Юньлуну времени сообразить, что происходит - просто толкает его к стене и впивается поцелуем в приоткрытые от удивления губы.

\- Ну самое время! - где-то сбоку восклицает Литун, но Аянге не до того: горячая влажность рта Юньлуна поглощает все его внимание. Тот не сопротивляется, но и не отвечает, как в прошлый раз, зато послушно открывает рот шире, позволяя Аянге вылизывать его изнутри. 

Аянга отрывается от него, только когда в легких заканчивается воздух. Напоследок он прикусывает нижнюю губу Юньлуна и тот издает странный звук - не то полувздох, не то полустон - запускающий по телу Аянги табун мурашек. Выглядит Юньлун еще лучше, чем звучит - раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышащий, с припухшими влажными губами. Аянга мог бы смотреть на него такого вечно, но вечности у них нет: песня играет уже совсем близко и через несколько мгновений их выбрасывает обратно в реальность.

\- Ну, как прошло? - интересуется Линфэй, выдергивая из их предплечий иглы и складывая PASIV.

\- Нормально, - отвечает Юньлун, и по его тону невозможно определить, что он думает на самом деле, а лица его Аянга не видит, потому что тот сидит рядом с Линфэем на переднем сидении.

Им приходится провести в осточертевшем отеле еще сутки, ожидая перевода гонорара. Юньлун не показывается на глаза, то ли запершись в собственном номере, то ли умотав куда-то в город, пока никто не видел. Аянга пару раз стучится в его дверь, но получает в ответ только тишину.

Если Юньлуну нужно время на осмысление произошедшего, Аянга не против. Судя по тому, как Юньлун выглядел в его руках, целоваться с ним ему понравилось гораздо больше, чем с Энджел, а такое откровение могло немало шокировать. Ну, ничего, еще пара практических занятий, и этот упрямец освоится с новой реальностью.

Появляется Юньлун, только когда приходит подтверждение о поступлении денег на их счета. Он выглядит собранным и мрачным, словно ничего не произошло, одет в идеально отглаженный костюм-тройку, пышные волосы лежат волосок к волоску.

\- Это конец любых наших отношений, - холодно бросает он на прощание в аэропорту. Работа опять разводит их по земному шару: команда Юньлуна летит в Китай, Аянга направляется в Америку. - Не ищи меня больше.

\- Это только начало, любовь моя, - улыбается ему в спину Аянга. Юньлун делает вид, что не услышал, но это не страшно: датчик GPS, который Аянга успел поместить в каблук его любимых ботинок, не позволит ему спрятаться от него. - Не забудь, ты обещал мне следующий раз!

Юньлун дергает головой, как будто желая развернуться, но так и не делает этого и исчезает в толпе.

\- Ничего, ничего, любовь моя, - довольно бормочет Аянга, подхватывая свой чемодан и направляясь в противоположную сторону. - Зато я все помню.


End file.
